You give me something
by Zerbinette
Summary: Rachel est blessée. Et que fait une diva lorsqu'elle est blessée ? Elle se venge.
1. Un plan diabolique

Rachel marchait rapidement dans le couloir, ne regardant personne, fonçant vers son objectif. Ca y était. Elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle savait ce qu'elle _allait _faire. Elle allait se _venger_.

Evitant avec agilité Karofsky, elle s'approcha du casier de Puck. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle, surpris.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire le plus enthousiaste. Puck, méfiant, recula de quelques pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux que tu ressortes avec Santana.

- Excuse-moi ? »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, et invita son ami à marcher à ses côtés. Il l'observait étrangement, grandement surpris par la demande de la brunette. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, ayant peur de son refus.

« Il faut que tu ressortes avec elle, réitéra-t-elle.

- Mais…non.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime Lauren. Et puis, en quoi il est intéressant pour toi de savoir que je…Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Oh, souffla-t-il. Tu aimes Sam ?

- Ne sois pas stupide.

- Alors pourquoi …?

- Ne pose pas de questions. Vois ça comme un moyen de rendre Lauren jalouse. Et un autre moyen de me rendre service.

- Mais…

- Ecoute. Que veux faire une femme blessée ?

- Engloutir des glaces en regardant Dirty Dancing et en écoutant du Whitney Houston ?

- Abs…Enfin si. Mais après ?

- Aucune idée.

- Se venger, expliqua Rachel avec un sourire féroce.

- Oh…Et en quoi le…Oh. Tu veux te jouer du petit Sam pour rendre Quiin et Finn jaloux ?

- Absolument pas. Sam sera au courant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il marchera dans ta combine ?

- Il marchera, fais-moi confiance.

- Et bien…

- Alors ?

- Je…

- S'il te plait ! Minauda Rachel. C'est un bon moyen d'accrocher le cœur de Lauren !

- D'accord, concéda Puck.

- Merci Noah ! » S'écria la jeune fille avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

Puck la regarda s'éloigner. Sam devrait vraiment faire attention à lui, avec une fille comme ça. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant ses propres faiblesses, et, soupirant, se mit en quête de Santana.

Rachel cherchait désespérément Sam. On pouvait-il se cacher ? Elle n'était pas amie avec lui en dehors du Glee club, et ne savait donc pas quels étaient ses endroits préférés.

Et même. Durant ses séances, la jeune fille ne lui parlait jamais. Ils n'avaient échangés que de rares paroles, et étant donné ses sentiments pour Quiin, le blondinet devait avoir une bien piètre opinion de la jeune fille. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il faire ? La jalousie pouvait faire des miracles.

Et Rachel savait ce dont Sam était capable. Il avait été redoutable lorsqu'il avait fallu l'être. Il s'était envolé avec Santana alors que Quiin désirait revenir à ses côtés.

Mais il était commandé par Santana.

Elle devait trouver le moyen de le convaincre de se ranger à ses côtés.

La jeune fille se trouvait à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Était-il possible que le blondinet y soit ? Haussant les épaules, elle entra.

Errant dans les rayonnages, Rachel commençait à s'impatienter lorsque Sam lui apparut, isolé, à une table. Elle sourit. C'était une chance de le trouver seul, sans l'ex-cheerleader qui le collait mieux qu'une super glue.

La jolie brunette prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table de son camarade. N'attendant pas son autorisation, elle s'assit, posant lourdement ses livres. Sam la dévisagea avec surprise. Puis, son air déconcerté céda la place à un air…

« Hey Samuel ! » S'écria Rachel.

Abasourdi.

« Salut Rachel…répondit le jeune homme, hésitant.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien… »

Le silence s'installa. Rachel se débattait pour trouver un moyen de démarrer la conversation, tandis que son ami se replongeait dans sa lecture. Elle porta son attention sur les pages de l'ouvrage, afin d'apercevoir le titre.

« Wuthering Heights » .

« Tu lis « Les Hauts de Hurlevent » ? S'exclama la diva, enthousiaste. J'adore ce roman !

- Très heureux pour toi. Personnellement, j'ai plutôt envie de le jeter au feu. »

Sam ne leva pas les yeux, et ne vit pas ainsi le regard offensé de Rachel. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, et se remit en quête d'un sujet de conversation. Le blondinet referma brutalement son livre.

« Crache le morceau.

- Pardon ?

- Rachel. On ne se parle que rarement durant le Glee Club, jamais en dehors, et tu tentes de même faire croire que tu viens pour me faire la conversation ? Il n'y a donc que deux options: où tu fuis Karofsky et l'un des abrutis de sa bande, ou tu veux me dire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas entendu les cris de terreur des premiers face au panneau « bibliothèque ». Donc, tu veux me dire quelque chose.

- Je…euh…balbutia Rachel, prise au dépourvue. En effet.

- Et donc ?

-Je…Je…Je veux te proposer un marché. »

Sam releva lentement la tête, dévisageant Rachel. Il pressentait le pire. La diva lui rendit un sourire éclatant.

Poussant un soupir, Sam répondit :

« Lequel ?

- Je veux nous venger de Quiin et de Finn.

- Je pense que je me venge assez d'elle avec Santana.

- Peut-être, admit Rachel, marquant une pause. Mais te venges-tu de Finn ?

- Tu sous-entends quoi exactement ?

-Réfléchis un peu. Tu fais certainement de la peine à Quiin. Mais tu épargnes Finn. Et je ne pense pas que Quinn se soit jetée dans ses bras sans être certaine qu'il ressente…la même chose qu'elle. Et tôt au tard, elle se lassera de se morfondre, et il la consolera comme il sait le faire, crois moi. »

Le jeune homme laissa errer son regard dans la pièce, poussant un soupir et s'affalant un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il est évident qu'il aimait toujours autant Quiin.

« Comme j'aime Finn, » pensa Rachel.

« Et tu me proposes quoi ?

-D'anesthésier Finn. De trouver le moyen de l'empêcher de nuire, de le culpabiliser, de le rendre jaloux afin qu'il oublie Quiin. Et que par conséquent, elle l'oublie. Elle déteste être rejetée. Et quel moyen de mieux rendre jaloux Finn….Que de sortir avec son ex ?

- Hein ? »

Le jeune homme la fixait, sidéré. Rachel n'évita pas son regard. Elle en avait marre de tourner autour du pot. Sous son regard insistant, Sam finit par comprendre.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- J'ai cru que tu ne le comprendrais jamais.

-Mais…Et Santana ?

-Oh…Je t'en pris ! Tu ne vas pas tenter de me faire croire que tu aimes cette fille, et encore moins qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi. Elle n'a des sentiments qu'envers elle et ses sacs de sable.

- Je…je ne sais pas…

-Et bien réfléchis-y, répondit Rachel en se levant. Tu me donneras ta réponse après le Glee Club. Elle s'approcha de lui, et chuchota: Penses-y: Quiin et Finn, Finn et Quiin… »

Observant son visage décomposé, la brunette éprouva une pointe de remord. Elle savait que Ken et Barbie avait toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et que la flamme qui brulait pour elle dans le cœur de Finn n'attendait que d'être rallumée. Alors, elle tourna le dos à son camarade et s'éloigna à grands pas de la bibliothèque.

Oui, c'était pour eux qu'elle le faisait. Pour tous les quatre.


	2. Accordons nos violons

Le Glee club se terminait. Rachel, nerveuse, jetait des regards furtifs à Sam et Santana, ainsi qu'à Quinn et Finn. Elle surprit le regard désabusé de Puck, et l'invita à concentrer son attention sur Mr Shuester. Celui-ci brassait l'air, aussi expansif que d'habitude. Il parlait encore une fois des régionales, et Rachel sentait son cœur se serrer à l'idée que sa chanson n'était pas prête. Pas encore.

Elle avait renoncé à l'aide de Finn. Depuis que Blaine lui avait insufflé l'inspiration nécessaire, elle comptait mener ce projet à bien. Et seule.

Le professeur libéra les élèves. Rassemblant leurs affaires, tous les membres de la chorale se dispersèrent. Sam dit un mot à l'oreille de Santana, qui le laissa après un rapide baiser. Rachel s'approcha des instruments, désirant trouver une occupation. Elle détestait avoir l'air stupide.

Quand ils furent enfin seuls, la brunette leva les yeux vers Sam. Il l'a dévisageait avec un air impénétrable. La jeune fille détestait cela aussi. L'impossibilité qu'elle avait de cerner Sam Evans, et de se faire une opinion de lui. Elle ne le comprenait pas, le trouvait illogique, parfois adorable, souvent stupide.

Non, décidément, elle était incapable de déceler une once de bon sens dans ce lycéen en quête de popularité.

« Tu as décidé quoi ? Lâcha Rachel après avoir prit une grande inspiration.

- Je….Te rends bien tu comptes de tout ce que cela impliques ?

-Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de…ce que je t'ai demandé si je n'y avais pas mûrement réfléchis.

-Je…Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-Quoi ?

-Le fait que…Sam hésita. L'on soit ensemble ?

-Bien sûr que si. Mais encore une fois, nous ferions _semblant. _»

La jeune fille s'assit. Ils évitaient tout deux le regard de l'autre. La brunette tapait du pied, de plus en plus impatiente.

Que se passerait-il s'il disait non ?

Et même, s'ils se mettaient ensemble, serait-ce vraiment efficace ?

« Je fais comment pour Santana ? Demanda soudain le blondinet.

-Dois je en déduire que tu acceptes ?

-Je…oui. »

La diva se leva, raide comme un piquet. Elle ne dissimula pas le sourire de triomphe qu'avait fait naitre les paroles du jeune homme. Celui-ci passait nerveusement une main sur sa nuque. Semblant prendre une décision, il marcha jusqu'à Rachel d'un pas déterminé qui la déconcerta.

Ceci non plus, elle ne comprenait pas. Cette capacité qu'avait le jeune homme de passer de la gêne à l'assurance.

Était-il présomptueux de demander un peu de stabilité chez ses camarades ?

« Je fais comment pour Santana ? Répéta le blondinet.

- Comment as-tu fait pour Quinn ?

- Je ne peux pas la plaquer et ensuite me mettre avec toi !

-Et pourquoi donc ? S'offusqua Rachel.

-Et bien…Ce…ce serait suspect… »

Dés l'instant où il avait prononcé ces paroles, Sam comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il se maudit une fois de plus, lui et sa grande bouche.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de la diva, et ce fut avec une voix où l'énervement perçait qu'elle répondit au jeune homme :

« De toute façon, si les choses se passent comme prévues, tu n'auras pas à la plaquer.

-Et…pourquoi ?

-Elle le fera à ta place.

-…Pardon ?

-Elle te plaquera.

-Mais pourquoi ? »

Rachel baissa les yeux. Était-il bien sage de dire à son compère que…

« Puck va la reconquérir.

-Quoi ?

-Sam Evans, arrêtez de vous comporter comme un idiot !

-Excuse-moi de ne rien comprendre de tes manigances ! S'écria le jeune homme, vexé.

- J'ai demandé à Puck de séduire Santana.

-Mais…il n'est pas amoureux de Lauren ?

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, dit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

-Je…je ne comprends rien.

- J'ai demandé, commença la jeune fille avec lassitude, à Puck de faire du charme à Santana. Ainsi, Lauren devient jalouse, la pimbêche te plaque, nous nous mettons ensemble, Finn et jaloux, il ressort avec moi, Quinn et jalouse, tu ressors avec elle, et tout le monde est heureux. CQFD.

-Donc…

-Nous devons attendre que Santana partes avant de mettre en place notre plan. Toujours partant ? » Demanda Rachel en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune homme hésita, et serra la main de sa camarade.

« Toujours partant.

-Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision, Samuel » , s'exclama la diva avec un grand sourire.

Se détournant, elle s'assit au piano, et commença à sortir les feuilles où étaient inscrite les paroles et la partition de sa chanson.

Sam, intrigué, se rapprocha de l'instrument, cherchant à connaitre le contenu des feuilles.

Rachel les cacha prestement. Le jeune homme lui demanda ce qu'elle y avait écrit. Elle refusa de le lui dire, et le congédia vertement.

Cependant, il refusait de partir. Excédée, elle se détourna du piano et fixa le blondinet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Savoir ce que tu fabriques.

-Ca ne te regarde absolument pas.

- Quelque chose me dit que si.

-Et bien tu te trompes.

-Alors pourquoi t'enfermes-tu ici après chaque séance du Glee club ?

-C…comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda la jeune fille, décontenancée.

-A certains moments, je me sers de mes yeux pour voir. C'est pratique, tu devrais essayer.

-Oh…Tu veux dire quand ils ne sont pas fixés sur les pastèques de ta copine ?

-Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? S'amusa Sam.

-Absolument pas. Je veux juste que tu sortes de cette pièce et que tu me laisses en paix. »

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle. Rachel croisa les bras, refusant de regarder son camarade. Il semblait particulièrement s'amuser.

« Tu te diverties bien ? S'énerva Rachel.

-Lefpom ! » S'écria Sam.

Rachel le regarda avec surprise. Maintenant, elle comprenait le mystère Sam Evans. Il était tout simplement complètement fou.

Devant son regard interrogateur, il répondit :

« Ca signifie « sois joyeuse », en na'vi.

-La langage d'Avatar ?

-Absolument ! Acquiesça le jeune homme avec enthousiasme.

-Je n'aime pas ce film.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme avec colère.

-L'intrigue est simpliste, les dialogues à la limite du stupide…Je n'aime pas.

-Je suppose que c'est parce que personne ne chante.

- Pas du tout. Je n'aime pas l'histoire, c'est trop simple.

- Simple ? Mais regarde le monde qu'il a créé, le langage, les coutumes des indigènes… »

Il stoppa devant le regard interdit de Rachel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je suis juste surprise.

-Surprise de quoi ?

-De… »

Se levant, elle ramassa ses affaires, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas travailler ce soir.

« Surprise de quoi ? Redemanda le jeune homme en se levant à son tour.

- De…Laisse tomber.

-Explique !

-Non, ça n'a aucune importance.

-Je te jure que si tu regardais avec moins de préjugés, tu…

-Arrête Sam. C'est comme si moi je te demandais de regarder Cabaret avec moins « de préjugés ». »

Le jeune homme fronça le nez à l'annonce de ce film. Tandis que la jeune fille esquissa un geste d'au revoir, il reprit :

« Pourquoi pas ?

-Pourquoi pas quoi ?

- Tu re-regardes Avatar, et je re-regarde Cabaret.

-Je suis certaine que tu ne l'as jamais vu.

-…C'est vrai. Mais si tu…

-Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

-Et bien j'imagine que…(Il fit une pause)…Si on veut donner un semblant de crédibilité à notre couple, il faut essayer de…se trouver des points communs non ?

- Tu…tu as raison, lâcha Rachel, décontenancée.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Ca, c'est plus discutable. »

D'un geste discret de la main, elle dit au revoir à son compère, et sortit prestement de la salle du Glee Club.


	3. Vous avez dit rupture ?

Rachel observait discrètement Sam, cachée derrière son casier. Celui-ci lui lançait des regards à la dérobée.

Non, il n'avait pas vu Santana.

Non, elle ne l'avait pas plaquée.

La jeune fille soupira, et se plaqua contre les casiers, refermant bruyamment le sien.

Ce fut à ce moment là que la latino fonça vers Sam, ignorant superbement la diva.

« Impact dans trois, deux, un… » pensa la brunette.

« Il faut qu'on parle, s'écria Santana.

- De quoi ? Demanda innocemment le blondinet.

-De nous. Ou plutôt du fait que désormais, le « nous » n'existe plus.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de grammaire ?

- C'est notamment une des raisons, soupira Santana. Tes blagues pourries et tes imitations stupides.

-Une des raisons pour quoi ?

-Sans oublier le fait que le temps que tu comprennes quelque chose, j'aurais le temps de tuer un âne à coups de figues molles.

-Qu'entends tu par là ?

-J'entends que je te plaque. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un de plus sexy, et surtout de moins con que toi. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point. »

Santana lui fit un demi-sourire, et tourna les talons. Sam, légèrement décontenancé par la rapidité de la rupture, la regarda s'éloigner. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, il osa enfin lancer un regard à Rachel, qui hocha la tête. Il s'avança. Elle le stoppa. « Plus tard », le prévint-elle silencieusement.

Rachel passa à côté de Sam, échangeant un dernier regard avec lui. Le mal qu'il se donnait pour ne rien exprimer était presque comique.

C'était toujours le problème. A certains moments, n'importe qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Autant à d'autres…

Il devenait une énigme.

Et Rachel pensait que cette capacité à être mystérieux n'était donnée qu'à deux catégories de gens : ceux particulièrement intéressant, et ceux particulièrement stupide.

Et à la vue des derniers évènements, elle ne savait toujours pas où se situait Sam.

Elle l'avait toujours pris pour une personne loyale, quoiqu'avec ses sautes d'humeurs et son instabilité. Il avait été adorable avec Quinn, mais très peu fin.

C'était un bon chanteur, avec un certain talent.

Il faisait des imitations qui n'imitait rien, la plupart du temps…Et des blagues qui donnaient envie de se cacher six pieds sous terre.

Il n'avait pas d'amis en dehors du Glee Club, juste de vagues connaissances. Sans compter que même à la chorale, il restait souvent distant.

La diva l'avait souvent trouvé stupide et gauche. Il avait cette gentillesse bonne enfant des êtres incomplets. Elle l'avait donc jugé creux.

Mais, hier encore, cette lueur qu'elle avait surprise dans ses yeux l'avait faite douter. Lorsque le jeune homme parlait de son stupide film d'extraterrestres, ses paroles devenaient plus…crédibles, et…Il semblait plus _réel_.

Elle savait aussi que cette pensée signait l'incohérence de l'estomac vide. Elle prit donc la décision de rejoindre Mercedes qui l'attendait devant la cafétéria.

Elle s'assit à sa table, posant son plateau. Son amie observait la cafétéria, songeuse.

« Je pense que tu as raison, énonça-t-elle tout à coup.

-Je ne te suis pas.

-Je pense que tu as raison en disant que nous devrions chanter nos propres chansons. »

Rachel leva la tête, peu certaine de la franchise de Mercedes. Or, celle-ci semblait tout à fait franche.

Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle écrivait déjà une chanson ?

Non, c'était son projet. Elle n'allait pas lui laisser lui voler la vedette.

« Tu sais très bien que vous avez tous voté contre mon idée, répliqua la brunette.

-On a eu tort. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches. C'est dommage.

-Oui, c'est dommage » , fit elle en baissant la voix.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Rachel engagea la conversation :

« Il nous faut impérativement gagner les régionales. Sue Sylvester a repris Aural Instensity. On doit l'écraser.

-Tu dis toujours ça Rachel. Tu veux toujours écraser tout le monde.

-Tu aimes perdre, peut-être ?

-Tu marques un point. J'espère que Mr Shue utilisera l'argument « Sue Sylverster » pour nous motiver encore davantage !

-Penses-toi, soupira Rachel. Il est trop attacher aux valeurs de « fairplay » et de « respect de l'adversaire ».

-Je me ferais un plaisir de faire pleurer les membres d'Aural Intensity en faisant preuve de fairplay, dit Mercedes avec un sourire féroce.

- Espérons que les autres soit du même avis que toi.

-Je crains surtout que vos histoire de cœurs mettent tout en l'air.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Rachel, fixant brusquement sa camarade.

-Toutes ces histoires, avec Sam, Quinn et Finn. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Ca met à mal l'unité du groupe. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le dis, et à mon avis, ce n'est surement pas la dernière.

-Si tu le dis, acquiesça Rachel en détourna le regard. Elle se sentait rougir.

-Ohohoh ! S'écria tout à coup Mercedes. Tu me caches quelque chose où je rêve ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire….encore une fois.

-Tu rougis.

-Et alors ? »

Mercedes leva les yeux au ciel. Son amie mijotait quelque chose, elle le sentait. Elle était trop…silencieuse. Habituellement, elle crachait son venin dés qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Rachel, quant à elle, tentait désespérément de repousser les doutes qui l'assaillait. Faisait-elle vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux ? Elle n'en était plus aussi assurée.

Au loin, elle aperçut Quinn et Finn déjeuner ensemble. Cette vue dissipa toutes ses hésitations.

Oui, elle sortirait bien avec Sam Evans, comme prévu.

Et elle leur en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs.


	4. Mésentente cordiale

La séance du Glee Club avait été consacrée aux dernières finitions de la chanson pour les Régionales. Rachel mourrait d'envie de leur révéler sa composition, mais elle devait encore réaliser quelques ajustements. Elle tentait de ne pas regarder Sam, sachant que de son côté, celui-ci tâchait de faire de-même.

Le cours pris fin. Elle sortit, faisant un discret signe de la main à son camarade, lui signalant qu'elle voulait lui parler.

Attendant près de son casier, elle vit une nouvelle fois Quinn et Finn ensemble, complices. Passant devant elle, le jeune homme eut comme un sourire d'excuse. Rachel n'y répondit pas et resta de marbre. Elle n'en voulait pas.

Elle avait trouvé un autre moyen.

Et ce moyen venait lui parler avec un sourire peu assuré.

« Salut » , commença Sam, hésitant.

Elle répondit à son sourire et ignora le regard suspicieux de Mercedes. Elle n'allait pas lui laisser la culpabiliser.

« Salut, Sam.

-Donc…On fait quoi, maintenant ?

-Tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille ?

-Je dois t'embrasser ? Demanda le blondinet avec des yeux ronds.

-Non, fit Rachel en levant les yeux au ciel. Invite-moi à prendre un café avec toi.

-Mais…Tu…

-Fais ce que je te dis.

-Rachel Berry veut-elle prendre un café avec moi ?

-Avec joie, Sam Evans. »

Elle prit ses livres et suivit le jeune homme. Elle tentait désespérément de trouver quelque chose à lui raconter. La brunette savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était avec lui que par intérêt, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. De son côté, Sam semblait touché par le même embarras.

Il grimpèrent dans la voiture du blondinet. Toujours le silence. Arrivés au café, ils furent tout deux soulagés de n'y trouver personne de leur connaissance. Sortir avec lui était plus dur qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et s'assirent à une table isolée.

« Alors…commençant Rachel après avoir siroté quelques gorgées de son café, à part Avatar, quels sont tes films préférés ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y en a tellement. Probablement Iron Man. Le un et le deux. Tu ne trouves pas que Holliday ressemble à Pepper Pots ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Rachel en le dévisageant. Je ne regarde pas…ce genre de films. Je n'aime pas tellement ces sujets. Non pas qu'ils ne soient pas bien. C'est juste qu'ils ne m'intéressent pas. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais tenté de les regarder. Mes pères n'en sont pas fans, et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir. Peut-être, si Jennifer Aniston décide jouer dans un film adapté d'un comic, ils en regarderont un. Mais comme ce n'est pas près d'arriver…Elle a joué dans Bruce Tout-Puissant. Et je l'ai vu. Ca compte ? »

Le jeune la regardait avec amusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Le questionna la brunette.

-Tu parles énormément, c'est drôle.

-Et toi, tu es vexant.

-C'est mignon, je trouve, dit-il pour se rattraper. Non que je te trouve mignonne, se reprit-il. Enfin si…c'est juste que…Je crois que je devrais me taire parce que je m'enfonce.

-Là, c'est toi qui est drôle, affirma-t-elle.

- Et mis à part ces films là ?

- Comme tu dois t'en douter, j'aime bien les comédies musicales, comme Cabaret, Grease…J'ai fait un véritable fixation sur Grease à une époque. Dirty Dancing, Chicago, Nine…

-Tu ne regardes que…

- Non ! S'exclama la jeune fille. J'aime beaucoup Georges Clooney.

-Il est hilarant dans Burn After Reading ! S'écria le jeune homme.

- J'ai adoré ce film !

-Moi aussi…ca nous fait au moins un point commun, plaisanta le jeune homme.

-Tu oublies le Glee Club.

-Ce qui monte le score à….deux ! »

Rachel éclata de rire. Malgré des débuts difficiles, la conversation semblait démarrer. C'était tant mieux. Plus leur couple serait crédible, plus Finn serait jaloux.

Du moins, elle l'espérait.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il faut à voir des ponits communs pour être avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Sam, soudain sérieux.

-Je crois oui, répondit Rachel. Sinon, de quoi parlerait-on avec l'être aimé ?

-Pardonne-moi de te poser la question mais…quels points commun avais-tu avec Finn ?

-Enormément, s'écria Rachel. Je veux dire…Il…Il aime chanter, comme moi, nos voix s'accordent parfaitement, et puis…Il m'écoutait, et il était gentil et…

-Ce ne sont pas des points communs, Rachel.

-Mais…Et toi, quels points communs as-tu avec Quinn, au juste ?

-Je…(son teint s'empourpra légèrement) Elle aime le sport, moi aussi, elle aime chanter, elle est ambitieuse, elle riait de mes blagues…parfois.

- Tu vois ! Je ne suis pas la seule à être tombée amoureuse de…

-De quoi ?

-Rien. Laisse tomber. Je sais de toute façon qu'il m'a fait me sentir heureuse, comme je n'avais jamais été heureuse. C'était mon pilier, mon soutien. Tout était tellement mieux avec lui.

-Je crois que tu te rappelles que les bon souvenirs, répondit lentement Sam. Alors quand tu regardes en arrière, regardes-y à deux fois.

-Non, je suis…Je rêve ou tu viens de citer un réplique de (500) jours ensemble ? Fit Rachel, aussi étonnée qu'amusée.

-Si (le jeune homme devint écrevisse). Mais je ne l'ai pas regardé pour mon plaisir, se défendit-il. C'est juste que ma petite sœur l'avait loué, et que j'avais rien de mieux à faire…j'ai jamais dit que le film me plaisait en plus. C'est juste que Zooey Deschanel est canon. Et puis c'est pas une honte….La BO de ce film est bien !

-J'ai jamais dit que c'était honteux, je trouve ça mignon que tu regardes des films « de filles ».

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu le regarder ! Ma sœur l'a vu en boucle pendant deux semaines…J'étais bien obligé de le regarder à un moment donné, sinon elle allait piquer une crise.

-J'ignorais que tu avais une sœur. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Anna. 15 ans de comédies romantiques et de dommages cérébraux derrière elle. Et elle ne rie même pas à mes blagues.

-Ca se…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle fixait la porte d'entrée du café. Kurt et Blaine venait d'entrer. Sam se retourna, et Kurt finit par les apercevoir. Rachel et son compère lui firent un signe de la main. Le visage du Warbler refléta de la confusion, puis de l'incompréhension, de la joie, et à nouveau de l'incompréhension. Il tira la manche de son ami pour lui montrer l'étrange couple. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux, et son attitude refléta la même perplexité.

« Ca s'annonce mal, marmonna Rachel.

-On est ensemble alors ?

-Bien entendu…Mais à partir de demain seulement. C'est cette soirée qui doit nous « rapprocher ».

-Alors, on fait comment ?

-On improvise. Hey Kurt, Blaine ! » S'exclama Rachel.

Les deux amis s'approchaient, circonspects. Sam gardait les yeux fixait sur la table. La jeune fille lui donna un coup de pied. Retenant un gémissement, le blondinet se tourna vers eux.

« Rachel…Sam, commença Kurt avec un sourire.

-Salut, l'imita Blaine avec la même prudence.

-Salut, les gars, continua Sam.

-Vos faites quoi ici ? Demanda soudain Rachel.

-Et bien…A vrai dire, dans cet endroit, on peut boire un café, un smootie, manger des pâtisseries, retrouver ses amis… déclara Blaine, moqueur.

-Ou être en couple, rajouta Kurt, ce qui lui valut un regard effaré de son camarade.

-On est pas en couple, affirma Sam (Rachel le frappa à nouveau.) Aie ! Mais tu…Faut savoir !

-Ce que veux Sam veut dire, tenta d'expliquer Rachel, c'est que ce n'est pas _officiel_. Personne ne le sait, et ce serait sympa si vous pouviez faire comme si vous ne nous aviez pas vu. Sam vient juste de rompre avec Santana, donc…

-Vous sortez ensemble en secret, alors ? La questionna Blaine.

-Pas vraiment. Disons, que l'on discute du fait de sortir ensemble…

-Mais ça s'est produit comment ? Commença Kurt. Je veux dire…vous deux…Vous n'étiez pas à proprement parlé pour être ensemble.

-Kurt ! Le réprimanda Blaine. Je crois qu'on va y aller avant que tu ne fasses plus de dégâts. »

Après un clin d'œil, il éloigna le jeune homme de la table du couple. Kurt se retourna, utilisant sa main en guise de téléphone, et regarda Rachel en mimant un silencieux « On s'appelle ». La brune acquiesça, légèrement irritée.

« Tu penses que nous ne sommes pas crédibles ? Demanda Sam.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu étais crédible avec Santana ? Répondit Rachel. Les gens changent facilement d'avis, surtout au lycée. Il suffit d'un poudre aux yeux pour qu'ils gobent n'importe quoi.

-Si tu le dis. »

Il réprima un sourire au paroles de Rachel se remémorant ses tentatives vaines pour devenir populaire. Elle ne comprenait pas aussi bien les lycéens qu'elle tentait de le faire croire. Le silence revint, mais moins pesant que la dernière fois. La compagnie de Rachel était agréable, quand elle se taisait. La compagnie de Sam était agréable, quand il ne racontait pas de blagues stupides.

Quoique. Elle devait reconnaitre que certaines de ces imitations la faisaient beaucoup rire, principalement parce que leur auteur n'arrivait pas à faire deviner à son public le personnage singé.

« Tu penses que les autres vont réagir comment ? S'informa son ami.

-Mercedes sera certainement furieuse…Non, à mon avis, elle _est _furieuse. Kurt doit l'avoir prévenue. Puck…Il va surement me demander un truc écœurant en rapport avec la taille de ta bouche. Tina et Mike ne diront sûrement rien en face de nous, Brittany va encore nous sortir une de ces remarques, et Santana sera encore plus venimeuse que d'habitude. Artie…

-Je pense aux élèves du lycée en général, la coupa Sam.

-Je…(elle prit une grande inspiration)…Je crois que tu vas recevoir une quantité de smootie plus importante qu'à l'accoutumée.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, commenta le jeune homme avec un air sombre.

-Je…je suis désolée. Mais pense à Quinn. Tu fiais ça pour elle. Pour vous deux. Finn ne la mérite pas. Si c'était un type bien, il ne l'aurait pas poussé dans ses bras.

-Tu as toujours des arguments aussi percutants ?

-Toujours.

-Mais si Finn n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, pour quoi tu veux ressortir avec lui.

-Je considère ce qu'il a fait comme une erreur de parcours. Seulement une erreur de parcours. Et j'espère que la jalousie le ramènera dans le droit chemin. J'aime Finn, c'est quelqu'un de gentil. Il s'égare parfois…Comme tout le monde.

-Est-ce que tu réalises que tu dis tout et son contraire ?

-Non…Je…Je suis juste fatiguée, répliqua la jeune fille. Tu me ramènes chez moi ? »

Déconcerté par le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille, il hoca la tête et la raccompagna en silence jusqu'à chez elle.

Durant le trajet, il prit conscience que qu'il voulait que leur plan marche, il devait prendre garde à ne pas la froisser. Certaines questions n'étaient pas à poser. Elle ne regardait que Rachel et Finn, et il savait que si la Diva l'avait questionné comme il l'avait fait, il aurait été tout autant en colère qu'elle.

Lorsque Rachel descendit de la voiture, il coupa le moteur. Alors qu'elle remontait l'allée, il s'écria :

« Rachel, attends ! »

La jeune fille se retourna, haussant les sourcils. Sam la rejoignit.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé toutes ces questions. Je suis n'aurais pas dû. Je ne recommencerai plus. »

L'étonnement laissa la place à un sourire furtif.

« Merci Samuel.

-Alors…On fait comment ?

-Tu me retrouves demain à mon casier, répondit naturellement la jeune fille.

-D'accord. »

Néanmoins, il ne s'en allait pas. Quelque chose semblait le tourmenter.

« Je…Je…devrais t'embrasser ?

-Je crois que l'on y sera bien contraint.

-Mais…Quand ?

- Tu es aussi pressé ? Demanda Rachel avec amusement.

-Pourquoi les belle filles sont explosives ?

-Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?

- Parce qu'elles sont canons !

-…Sam Evans, tu es sûrement le pire comique que la Terre est jamais porté…(elle s'interrompit devant sa mine dépitée)…Mais tu es sympa, c'est déjà ça !

-Si tu le dis, hésita son camarade. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Demain, s'écria Rachel après avoir réfléchi un instant. Tu m'embrasseras demain matin, à mon casier. C'est d'accord ?

-C'est d'accord. »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami. Après un dernier sourire, elle rentra chez elle. En remontant dans la voiture, le blondinet se demanda s'il avait le bon choix.

Mais quel choix ?


	5. Un âne dans la bergerie

_**Rachel referma plus violement que d'habitude la porte de son casier. Elle était inquiète. La brunette craignait beaucoup de choses : le fait que Sam ne soit pas à la hauteur, la réaction des autres, l'indifférence de Finn, la colère de Mercedes…**_

_**Il était vraiment temps qu'ils officialisent leur « couple ». **_

_**A ce moment, le blondinet fit son entrée, et s'avança vers elle d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré. **_

_**« Salut…Rachel, commença-t-il avec un sourire. **_

_**-Sam » , répondit celle-ci en le lui rendant. **_

_**Il y eut un instant de flottement. Dans un sourire crispé, alors que ses amis les apercevaient, Rachel marmonna :**_

_**« Embrasse-moi. **_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Fais ce que je te dis. Ne discute pas. Embrasse-moi. »**_

_**Sam Evans se pencha vers son amie, la regarda dans les yeux. Elle y lut de l'indécision. Comprenant qu'il ne bougerait pas davantage, Rachel termina le chemin qui la séparait de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux à leur contact. Une agréable chaleur envahit la jeune fille, et elle sentit les mains du jeune homme enserrer sa taille. Quelque chose en elle protesta, mais la sensation était si enivrante qu'elle abandonna son projet. **_

_**Après tout, ils étaient là pour faire semblant. **_

_**Ses mains s'accrochèrent à la nuque du jeune homme, et elle prolongea le baiser. Puis, doucement, presque à regrets, il s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. **_

_**Les élèves les fixaient avec étonnement, et Rachel se félicita qu'un petit cercle d'un mètre les séparent de leurs camarades, car sans lui, ils aurait lu la même surprise sur leur visage. **_

_**Sam lui sourit, et la diva finit par se rendre compte que le baiser avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Se décidant enfin à décrocher ses yeux de celui du jeune homme, elle aperçut l'air décomposé de Finn au fond du couloir. **_

_**Ce ne devait pas être assez, car elle ne s'imaginait pas avoir la victoire aussi modeste. Le blondinet lui desserra la taille et prit sa main. Ensemble, ils s'acheminèrent vers leur prochain cours, rendant de brefs saluts à leurs camarades. Mercedes et Artie se figèrent à leur vue. Le regard de l'imposante diva sur vrilla sur son amie, chargée de colère. Un « Il faut qu'on parle » silencieux se forma sur ses lèvres, rappelant à Rachel le comportement de Kurt le jour précédent. Alors qu'ils passaient, elle entendit Mercedes et Artie commenter leur couple. **_

_**« Dieu dit que le Samchel soit…commença Artie.**_

_**-Et le Samchel fut » , termina Mercedes d'une voix chargée de rancune. **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**« Non, le seul désavantage que tu peux avoir si tu es Superman, c'est la kryptonite, expliqua Sam. **_

_**-…Et te balader en portant un slip de bain rouge sur ton pyjama bleu, contra Rachel, dédaigneuse. **_

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les pyjamas ? Demanda le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire. **_

_**-C'est une discussion particulièrement stérile, répondit la brunette en poussant son plateau. **_

_**-Peut-être. Mais en attendant, on occupe le repas. **_

_**-On ne peut pas plutôt changer de sujet ? **_

_**-Et tu proposes… ?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas…hésita la Diva. Tu discutais de quoi avec Quinn ? **_

_**-Et bien… (le jeune homme eu l'air gêné)…De tas de choses: du championnat, du Glee Club, des élèves…**_

_**-Des discutions passionnantes et particulièrement enrichissantes. **_

_**-Et avec Finn ? **_

_**-D'absolument tout, rétorqua son amie. On se racontait tout. Et je lui faisais pleinement confiance. Notre couple fonctionnait à merveille (Sam voulut parler) et je ne t'autorise pas à emmètre un doute sur le sujet. D'ailleurs, en parlant de discutions stupides…Quinn est venue me trouver ce matin. **_

_**-Vraiment ? Demanda le blondinet, soudain sur le qui-vive. **_

_**-Calme-toi. Elle m'a juste m'agressé en me disant que si j'étais désespérée au point de manger ses restes, elle voulait bien me les laisser, et que sinon, je pouvais toujours disparaitre définitivement de sa vue. (Elle aperçut la mine déconfite de son compère). Mais je suis certaine qu'elle disait ça juste pour me faire du mal, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Ce n'est pas…pas pour toi. **_

_**-Si tu le dis, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. **_

_**-Tu as fini Les Hauts de Hurlevent **__**? l'interrogea Rachel pour ne pas laisser de silence. **_

_**-Non, c'est à mourir d'ennui, répondit froidement le jeune homme. **_

_**-Je suis sûre que si tu voyais le film, tu changerai d'avis. **_

_**-Pas sûr. **_

_**-T'as une fiche de lecture à faire non ? Demanda la brunette. **_

_**-Oui mais…**_

_**-Si tu veux, je te passerai le dvd. Le film ne retrace que la première partie de l'histoire, mais il n'en reste pas moins excellent. **_

_**-Je n'aime pas les films romantiques, tu sais, répliqua-t-il. **_

_**-Il y a pourtant une histoire d'amour dans Avatar, fit-elle, légèrement amusée. Et je trouve ça cocasse de la part de quelqu'un qui a vu (500) jours ensemble et qui en ressort les répliques. **_

_**-Je (son teint rosit légèrement)…J'étais obligé, pour la dernière fois !**_

_**- Bien entendu, dit-elle, riant doucement. Tu veux ce film ou non ? **_

_**-Euh…D'accord. Merci. **_

_**- Je te le passerai ce soir. Tu me ramènes toujours ?**_

_**- Oui, avec plaisir, fit le blondinet dans un sourire. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans avoir vu…**_

_**-Juliette Binoche et Ralph Fiennes. **_

_**- Ouais. **_

_**- Arrête de te moquer. Ce film est excellent. **_

_**-Je ne dis pas le contraire. »**_

_**Ils se sourirent. Rachel vit Finn et Quinn arriver. Elle prit précipitamment la main de Sam. Celui-ci, surpris, sursauta. Par chance, ce mouvement ne fut perçu que par Rachel. Elle lui signifia la raison de son geste. Il acquiesça. **_

_**« Tâche d'avoir l'air aux anges ! Chuchota-t-elle précipitamment. **_

_**-Qui te dis que je ne le suis pas déjà ? Demanda-t-il, moqueur. **_

_**- De l'ironie ! S'écria la brunette en élargissant son sourire. Tu vois que mon contact t'es bénéfique. Tu t'améliores en matière de blague.**_

_**- Un jour, je réussirais à faire rire quelqu'un. En attendant, je vais bosser mon imitation de maitre Yoda. »**_

_**La diva éclata de rire. Par chance, Finn et Quinn passèrent à côté d'eux à ce moment là. Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de la jolie blonde. Finn eut un air désappointé. Le regard de Rachel se dirigea par inadvertance vers lui. Elle lui fit un sourire, et reporta son attention sur Sam. **_

_**La brunette se maudit lorsqu'elle pensa que son ex-petit-ami avait un air particulièrement stupide à ce moment là. **_

_**Son camarade, quant-à-lui, semblait très intéressé par le mur à l'autre extrémité de la cafétéria. Elle se demanda ce qui occupait ses pensées. Incapable de le deviner, elle se contenta de presser sa main pour le ramener à la réalité. Il attendit que le couple se soit assis à une table au loin pour prendre la parole, soudain grave:**_

_**« Promets-moi une chose, Rachel.**_

_**-Quoi donc ? **_

_**-Je veux bien que l'on fasse semblant de sortir ensemble, que l'on s'embrasse, que l'on se prenne la main, que je te ramène chez toi. Mais je veux jamais que l'on se dise « je t'aime » si on ne le pense pas. »**_

_**Elle le dévisagea, interloquée. C'était donc à ça qu'il pensait ? Décidemment, son ami lui réservait bien des surprises. **_

_**Il était moins stupide qu'elle ne l'avait cru. **_

_**« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dit-elle. **_

_**-Alors tout va bien » , répondit-il dans un sourire. **_


End file.
